Delta 172
One big change that players should be aware of with this patch is that Dalimond has undergone a significant change. This was in preparation for the tier 2 revamp which is underway, but this patch was needed to fix other more critical issues and so the changes to Dalimond have been left in place. These changes include: * Nearly every building has been moved in some way, some old ones were removed, some new ones added. * All NPCs were shuffled around to various buildings. * The hills surrounding Dalimond on the west and south sides are now gone (replaced by an earthen wall). * Low level spawns of Cow, Deer, Wheat and Copper are now available near the town. * Some NPCs, particularly those outside of the Tavern/Bank and the Barracks are not placed yet, but will still work. * Some of the new NPCs, such as the Librarians, may not speak with you yet (they have not yet been given dialog). Changes * Wolf's Bane will now only apply to special attacks and will only last 10 seconds * Steelsilk Sacks now have a hoard value and coin value equal to Steelsilk Pouches. * Beetle|Grass Beetle trophies and tech comps now refer to Beetle|Ulmus Beetles * Trophy Hunter quests for Beetle|Grass Beetles now refer to Beetle|Ulmus Beetles * Accurate Breath quest has been updated to use Beetle|Ulmus Beetles and to give better directions * Gold Rage II quest has been updated to with new requirements * Tool Tech Kit: Fishing Master is no longer tradeable * Mental Bane technique now only applies to ranged/damage spells (such as bolts and other attack spells) and has a 10% chance of firing. In addition, it will conflict with other damage mods for spells and will modify the skill requirements of the spell. * Cleaned up the Opal Golem and Cobalt Golem treasure tables * Tweaked the Beetle|Giant Ice Beetle treasure tables * Cleaned up the Purple Necrofly treasure tables * Cleaned up the treasure tables of Chieftain Bulok and High Soothsayer Digda Fixes * Quest "Knowledge of Lairs" will now automatically join you to the Lairshaper school instead of simply offering you a link to click (if you didn't click it, you became stuck). * Defiled Shades will now spawn around Delgarath * The Rancor and the Swarm Tyrant Shield now have a coin value of 1 and can be consigned * The Swarm Tyrant Shield is now attune-on-equip * Quest "Prove Gangaf is Innocent" won't auto-disable anymore * Achievement "Earn Title: Antidote Expert" will now track the use of Greater Antidotes * In quest "Gaileach: The Myloc Queen (Part 4)", Noncas will now give you back the Tier 6 Recharge Cells when you are ready to Empower Galderos' Heart * Piercing Winds II now requires 1 Fyakki Stinger Tip * Formula "Master Alchemical Gem Powder" can now be filtered as a Master level formula * Key formulas now use the Tinkering Workbench and Tinkering Spanner * Dryads have had animations set for constructing things made of wood & metal, and will no longer suffer unusual stretchy distortions. * Fixed an issue with Lair Murals that was preventing them from being able to be placed properly * Dwarven Anvil at the Blackhammer Farmstead will now count as an Anvil for crafting * Lust for Blood will now do flame damage and counts as a flame DoT * Quest "Dragon: Deliver a Load of Spell Shards" now points to Xarinnis and does not involve Jynasix the Crystalshaper * Adjusted the coin value of Winter Mountain Wolf Hide to be more appropriate * Strength like the Bear now uses its proper icon * Dispirit Foes now uses its proper icon (not the same one as Dispirit Foe) * Stone Hammer now uses its proper icon * Fire Sheath now uses its proper icon * Ground Bitterroot now uses its proper icon * Bluegill Fillet now uses its proper icon * Modified "Assist Balit with his Research" quest to display counter for Werewolf Bones. * Formula "Instructions for Empowering the Artifact" will now give the proper item on creation * Myloc Harbingers will again spawn in the darkness of Dralnok's Doom * Relstaroth and Balennos the Crystalshaper will again speak and interact with Dragons and Dragon Lairshapers Known Issues None Pages Affected The following pages have been identified as possible changes for this Delta. | mainlabel=Page | format=table | default=No results found | order=asc }} Category:Delta